The New Originals
by Xoxoamf19
Summary: Adam and Beth Mikaelson are cousins as well as the only children of Klaus and Elijah. Living life down in New Orleans isn't all fun and games, the Mikaelson cousins will face many challenges and threats toward themselves and their parents. Sequel to The Vampire Diaries: A New Entry. Has all the characters from the previous story. In Progress. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**authors note: hey everyone! this is my third fan fiction and as promised the sequel to The Vampire Diaries: A New Entry! This story will revolve around the Mikaelson cousins and only children of Klaus and Elijah, Adam and Beth. The narrator of this story is still Natalie (For new readers, she is the main protagonist and narrator of the last story as well as Elijah's wife and Beth's mother) This chapter sets the scene introducing you to the life that the Mikaelson cousins live as well as establishing a mystery that will lead to shocking discoveries. I own nothing. It is strongly suggested for new readers to read and be familiar with my first story, The Vampire Diaries: A New Entry, to understand how Beth and Adam came to be as well as to know all the other characters that will be regulars in this story. And for old readers, welcome back! I hope you enjoy the beginning of this story as you did with my last! So as usual, everyone enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Wild Ones

It was a warm summer night down in the quarter of New Orleans. The streets were barren and all was quiet at the moment. It was a Friday night and all the teenagers and young adults of the quarter were gathered together in the most popular club of Louisiana, The Cajun Beat. This was seen as a hangout for numerous cliques of friends but the most important group of friends to frequent this club were a group of young werewolves, who went by their club name known as the wild ones.

It was a small group, consisting of only four members, there was Jay Hemlock, an original member of this pack as well as a relatively tall and lean young man who had blue eyes and light blonde hair. Roman Peters, an athlete who had messy brown hair and matching eyes who was also an original member who was given his name after the Roman Institute, a school for young witches, warlocks and other supernatural creatures to help them control and practice there powers and abilities which was founded and led by none other then the most powerful warlock found in the quarter today, my childhood best friend, Spike Roman. The latest addition to this group was a boy named Zane Lockwood, who had jet black hair, a slight tan skin tone as well as grey eyes who recently befriended this pack since he had just moved to New Orleans from Florida and finally the head of the group, their alpha, was my nephew, Adam Niklaus Mikaelson.

Adam has grown into a strong and fierce young man, not to mention the youngest alpha that New Orleans has seen in years, since he is only seventeen years old. Since Adam is the one and only son of the Original Hybrid, Klaus, he has been named a new hybrid of sorts since his father is both a werewolf and a vampire and not to mention his mother, my younger sister, used to be a hunter and the only living female member of the five when he was conceived before she transitioned into a vampire, like myself. He is the spitting image of Klaus in body shape and size and takes after his father when it comes to being wild and impulsive but he also dominates with looks of his mother, with having her beautiful green eyes as well as a shade of strawberry blonde hair, which he gets from both of his parents respectively.

The lights were dim as the music blasted and the colorful strobe lights were all that could be seen through the darkness of the club. Adam and his pack stood together as they looked out into the full crowd of people dancing.

"It really is packed tonight" Jay said as he sipped from his drink.

"Isn't it always?" Roman said.

"Yeah but there are a lot of new faces here tonight" Adam said as he finished his drink and fiddled with the glass in his hands.

"Who do you think he'll pick up tonight?" Jay said jokingly to Roman over the loud bass of the music.

"Who knows, I guess we will just have to wait and see" Roman said as he and Jay both laughed.

"You know I can hear you two" Adam said as he shot his two friends a look.

"That's the point" Jay said as he and Roman proceeded to walk away.

Adam shook his head as he watched his friends leave his sight, he then made his way through the crowd to get himself another drink.

"Hey there give me another Jack Daniel's please" Adam said as he slid the glass over to the bartender. The bartender just looked at him as Adam waited.

"Is something wrong?" Adam asked wondering why the bartender was staring at him.

"Yeah there is, you and your little friends are underage" the bartender said.

"Oh come on guy, your going to try and tell me that half the people that are here and that you serve aren't?" Adam said. The bartender said nothing as he continued to stare at him.

"Okay look…" Adam began again as this time he lifted the sleeve of his shirt and showed off the large black script "M" he had tattooed on his wrist. "Do you know what this stands for?" Adam asked. "If you don't know it stands for Mikaelson, and I think you know who the Mikaelson's are and I doubt that you would want any trouble from any of them especially me but more importantly my father…" Adam said as he looked at the bartender.

The bartender had nothing else to say, he simply poured Adam another drink and left it at that. Adam smirked at him as he took his drink and proceeded to walk away. As he did, Adam caught wind of someone from across the room, he saw her standing tall with her flowing dark brown chestnut colored hair with matching eyes and immediately recognized her as none other than my daughter, his best friend and cousin, Beth Mikaelson.

Adam pushed through the crowd as he got closer and put his hand on Beth's shoulder. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Adam said in her ear.

"I can ask you the same thing, your not starting trouble are you?" Beth asked as she could read Adam as a book considering they have been thick as thieves since they were born and more so since we moved to New Orleans.

"What would make you say that?" Adam said with a smile.

"No reason at all" Beth said sarcastically as she then looked around. "Where's the rest of your group?" Beth asked.

"Zane didn't come tonight and Roman and Jay are around here somewhere" Adam answered.

"You know that Aunt Carly doesn't like you coming here and drinking, acting as if you own the place, just because your the child of an Original doesn't make you better than everyone else" Beth said.

"It doesn't? Come on Beth don't give me that self righteous crap, your one to talk, your the daughter of Elijah and the story of how you came to be is even more interesting than my story. So come on, live a little…" Adam said as he grabbed Beth's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. Beth rolled her eyes and dropped the subject as she thought maybe Adam was right, they were both children of the infamous and powerful Originals, maybe she should start enjoying all the perks that come along with that.

As Beth and Adam got onto the dance floor, someone knocked into Adam and this caused him to spill his recently acquired drink all over her dress.

"Hey watch it!" she shouted at him as she tried to break free of the crowd.

"Well maybe you should watch where your going!" Adam shouted behind her as she walked away from him and out of the club all together.

"See this is what I mean, some people…" Adam began. "Great now I'm going to have to get another drink" Adam said.

"Maybe this is a sign that we should be going" Beth said as she tried to reason with her hot-headed cousin. Just as Adam was about to answer, he heard someone scream loud enough that it could be heard over the music and by Beth and by people surrounding them.

"What was that?" Beth asked. Adam said nothing as he took Beth by the hand and tried to make his way out of the club with numerous others.

When they both finally got outside, Adam pushed his way through the circling crowd of people and saw what all the fuss was about. Laying there on the concrete was a mangled girl's body, but it wasn't just any girl, it was the one that Adam had just bumped into and spilled his drink on, each of her limbs were broken and there was a huge gash in her stomach as well as an open wound on her neck with also had bite marks on it and her body continued to bleed out in front of everyone on the floor.

Adam simply stood there frozen in shock that this girl he had just saw only moments ago, was now laying on the cold concrete dead and nearly ripped to pieces. Beth pushed her way through to get back to Adam's side and when she did, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, she too was in shock.

"Oh my God…" Beth whispered as she then placed her hand on her head as she felt a stabbing pain rush through it. She had been having very painful and sudden headaches as of late and the sight of this horror brought another one on. Beth nearly lost her balance and fell onto Adam's shoulder.

"Whoa, hey are you okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, we should get out of here" Beth said as she struggled to stand tall on her own two feet. Just then Jay and Roman joined Adam and Beth and saw what everyone else did, they looked at each other and then at Adam as they got closer to him.

Jay leaned into Adam as he spoke quietly, "You don't think one of our kind did this, do you?"

"I have no idea, the full moon cycle hasn't started yet so I highly doubt it, this was probably a vampire judging by the wounds on her neck…" Adam said to Jay.

"Well either way, Klaus isn't going to be happy about this at all" Jay said as he and Roman helped Beth to their car.

Adam remained standing, staring at the girl's body for a few moments more as he thought about what Jay had just said. "Could a werewolf have done this? Highly unlikely, the cycle hasn't started and their scent would have been noticed, there aren't any hybrids around beside myself that can turn at will so that rules that out, all that leaves is vampires, but why? Things in the quarter have been so peaceful, there hasn't been a killing in ages, a random one no less…Jay is right my father will not be happy to hear about this as well as my explanation as to how I know about it and what I was doing here, great…" Adam thought to himself as he finally managed to take his eyes off the scene and proceeded to join Jay, Roman and Beth as he drove back to his home, The Mikaelson Estate.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. This chapter introduced Adam Niklaus Mikaelson, hot headed and arrogant only son of Klaus Mikaelson and Carly Lewis and he is new hybrid of sorts since he has werewolf, hunter and vampire blood in his system. It also introduced Beth Mikaelson, the human daughter of Elijah Mikaelson and the narrator, Natalie Lewis Mikaelson but she will also prove to be important since she is also the child of an Original as well as the daughter of the formal doppleganger. The wild ones is Adam's pack of werewolf friends, Jay Hemlock, Roman Peters, and Zane Lockwood who has yet to be introduced but will be very soon. This chapter ends with a random killing and sets the scene of a new mystery for the Mikaelson's, this killing can come to threaten Klaus' reign as king of New Orleans if it isn't handled. Klaus, Elijah, Carly and Natalie are making their appearances in the next chapter, and the whole family will discuss how they will go about this new threat. Major reveals and introductions of more characters important to the story are coming up! Keep reading to find out what comes next!**

**thanks so much for reading xo **


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note: hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of the sequel! Here's another chapter! I own nothing. We see most of all our favorites from the last story in this chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

Adam couldn't help but grit his teeth the entire drive back to the Mikaelson Estate, he didn't know what to expect when it came to his father's impending reaction about the random killing of a young girl that just occurred at the club. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it, was it a wolf or a vampire? Regardless of the answer, the news wasn't going to go down easy once Klaus heard…

Adam pulled up slowly in front of the huge estate that took up at least a couple of acres worth of land. There were large black gates surrounding the property that opened automatically once they pulled up. Adam parked alongside a couple rows of cars and hesitated as he simply stared at the house. Roman and Jay helped a tired Beth out of the car and escorted her inside but stopped when they realized Adam was still behind.

"Hey are you okay?" Jay called out from behind him.

"Yeah I am for now…" Adam said as he swallowed hard and joined them inside the house. The large white doors opened and closed barely without making a sound but their presence did not go unnoticed.

I was standing in the foyer next to my husband, Elijah, who had his nose buried deep in a book but once we saw our daughter and nephew came in with their friends our attention instantly shifted.

"Hello there, we weren't expecting to see you all back so early" Elijah said as he closed his book and stood up to greet everyone.

"Yeah well I guess it just wasn't a good night for partying" Beth said as she approached the both of us and gave us hugs. I could tell something was wrong as I held Beth close.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked my daughter.

"No, not really…" Beth said as she again placed her hand on her forehead.

"Another headache?" I asked as I realized these sudden and fierce headaches have been coming on very frequently over the last couple of months for no apparent reason.

"We should really look into this more in depth" Elijah said as he placed his hand on Beth's shoulder.

"I'm fine Dad I'm just tired, I'm going to get some sleep" Beth said as she made her way upstairs to her room. As she walked up the staircase, she turned and mouthed "good luck" to Adam knowing that this confrontation with Klaus wasn't going to be pretty.

"Goodnight" Jay and Roman called out to Beth and we all stood in an obvious awkward silence until Elijah spoke again.

"Why do I get the feeling that more happened tonight then you all are letting on?" Elijah asked as he came and stood closer to me.

"We are, we just don't know how to go about it" Adam said as you could see the nerves clear on his face.

"Talk to us Adam, maybe we can help" I said as I tried my best to encourage my nephew to open up to Elijah and I.

"Well first off my Mom is going to be pissed that I was even at the club tonight not to mention that my Dad is not going to like to hear the fact that some poor innocent girl got ripped to shreds outside…" Adam said as he started to pace, Jay and Roman said nothing as they listened to the retelling of the night's events.

"What? What happened?" Elijah asked as the concern in his voice grew.

"Yes do tell us…" a voice said from the top of the staircase before Adam could answer, it was none other than Klaus and we all knew by the simple tone of his voice that he was the furthest thing from happy.

Adam found himself stuttering slightly and Jay and Roman avoided eye contact as Klaus made his way down the stairs.

"Go on then, tell all of us about tonight's exciting events, how you yet again were at a club that your mother repeatedly told you she wasn't comfortable with you going to, not to mention that you and your little group of friends that you assembled walk around like you own the quarter now I have to hear that a girl was murdered where the three of you decided to go, please explain all this to me…" Klaus said as he was inches from his son's face, Elijah and I could say nothing but watch intently.

"I'm sorry Dad, I don't know what to say, I know I shouldn't of gone but…" Adam began.

"That's right, you shouldn't have but now the worst part of all this is that everyone in the quarter is going to look at your little group and hold you responsible to what happened to this girl tonight since you all were there, did you know her?" Klaus asked.

"No, not really, she bumped into me at the club, I spilled my drink on her and then she left and within minutes I heard a scream and saw she was dead…" Adam said as the image of the mangled girl's body was still fresh in his mind.

"Wonderful, do you two know anything about this?" Klaus asked as he then pointed to Jay and Roman.

"No sir, we weren't there when it happened, none of us were" Jay said and Roman nodded in agreement.

Klaus took a breath and ran his fingers through his hair as he then started to pace back and forth thinking about the situation, it was a few moments before anyone spoke again, they were honestly all afraid to.

"I see that your group is one short…" Klaus said breaking the silence noticing that the fourth and newest member of the wild ones, Zane Lockwood, wasn't here.

"Yeah um, Zane didn't come out tonight" Adam said.

"Well isn't that convenient…" Klaus said as Adam knew where this discussion was going.

"It couldn't have been him Dad, all three of us would have known if it was, we have been able to pick up his scent plus there were bite marks on the girl's neck so it had to be a vampire" Adam said coming to Zane's defense.

"Don't you tell me what you think you know!" Klaus said as he then charged toward his son at full speed and grabbed hold of him tightly.

"Niklaus! Come down, let him go!" Elijah said from behind, I grabbed hold of Elijah's arm as I started to feel nervous for Adam.

"Stay out of this brother!" Klaus spat at Elijah as he turned back to Adam who was holding onto his father's arm trying to loosen his grip that he had around his throat. "Do you realize because of you and your little friends that you could cost me my reign over this quarter? I am responsible for the well being of all creatures here, even the humans, so don't tell me what you think you know and how dare you defend that Lockwood piece of trash! I never wanted him here in the first place, and you went against my wishes with that as well, so tell me what's stopping me right know from snapping your neck and making you realize that you are not the true ruler of this quarter?" Klaus shouted as his anger was overflowing at this point.

"Klaus stop it!" another voice said, it was my sister Carly, she ran down the steps at full speed and practically had to tear Klaus away from Adam's throat. Adam struggled to catch his breath as Carly was now between the two most important men in her life.

"What is going on?" Carly asked confused by all of this.

"By all means let me fill you in love, it seems that our son took it upon himself to go to a club tonight where moments later a brutal murder of an innocent girl occurred…" Klaus said.

"What? How did this happen?" Carly asked Adam.

"I don't know, I don't know okay! I'm sorry I didn't want that girl to get killed, if I could go back and do something about it, I would but it couldn't have been one of us, the full moon cycle hasn't started yet" Adam said.

"I'm done talking about this, leave your mother and I now" Klaus said as he glared at Adam and his friends.

Adam then took the hint and walked up the staircase to his room as Jay and Roman followed. It was now just the four of us alone in the lower level of the house.

"Look I know your upset, but there is a better way to go about this" Carly said as she approached Klaus.

"No, honestly there isn't love, how else is this boy going to learn? He walks around here as if he is an entitled little prince when in reality he is spoiled and arrogant" Klaus said.

"But brother, Carly is right, there has to be some other way to deal with him but the more important thing is finding out what happened to that girl tonight and preventing another killing, the last thing we need is an uprise and fear spreading throughout the quarter" Elijah said as he tried to reason with Klaus.

"That's what frightens me the most, I've worked so hard to keep things peaceful and to establish myself as king, I don't need it all to come crumbling down now" Klaus said as he started to calm down.

"Do you really believe it was the Lockwood boy?" I asked.

"I have more than enough reason to believe it, yes" Klaus answered me.

"But why would he? He has no motivation, he's only been in New Orleans for a short time and he seems like a good kid" I said as I felt this boy was being accused and attacked over nothing.

"Natalie's right, I know you have bad blood with the Lockwood family but that boy has nothing to do with what happened between you and Tyler all those years ago…" Carly said reminding Klaus of things he would choose not to remember.

"It doesn't matter to me, I never trusted that boy and I never will and thats the end of it, the only reason I allowed him to stay here was to keep an eye on him, but if I find out he is the reason behind this killing tonight for whatever reason, I will finally have the pleasure of killing a Lockwood" Klaus said as he then too went upstairs not wanting to prolong this conversation any further.

Carly released a huge sigh of frustration once Klaus left. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him, with the both of them and now this killing, it puts us all in jeopardy and all the people we are supposed to protect" Carly said as I could hear the worry in my sister's voice. "Especially if it's a vampire, I vowed that once I became one I would stay true to my hunter roots and take care of those vampires that decided to act like this" Carly finished.

"Hey, don't worry, we are going to be fine, we have gotten through worse things, trust me we will survive this" I said as I comforted Carly, she smiled at me as a part of her briefly reminisced about all that we had been through back when we were both human and lived in New York and how in the better part of two years our lives changed forever. Carly leaned on me as I gave her hug.

"I'll talk to Spike first thing tomorrow and have him look into this and see what he can find" I said.

"Okay, there's no one better to help us then him" Carly said as I can tell she still loved Spike as much as I did even after all these years.

Carly then went to join Klaus upstairs in their bedroom as I stood downstairs with Elijah. I sat down next to him as he took my hands in his.

"Do you really think everything will be alright?" I asked him.

"It always manages to work out that way, even if it takes time and even if there are struggles but I doubt it will be anything that we cant handle together" Elijah said as he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

He always had a way of comforting me and reassuring me in the worst of times but even though I found solitude in his words, I couldn't help but feel as if this was only the beginning…

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. This chapter showed the aftermath following the killing outside the club. Klaus found out and was very angry as Elijah, Natalie and Carly tried to calm him down. In the next chapter we will see Spike and Rebekah and see how their life is together as well as the introduction of two major characters to the story, one of them being Zane Lockwood, that has been mentioned in these first two chapters, he will finally get introduced as well as a young witch and pupil of Spike's that will be crucial to the story also. We soon will learn why Beth is having headaches and what they mean, we will learn Zane's backstory and how he is related to Tyler, and also we will soon find out what and who is behind the attack and what this person wants. Keep reading to find out! Like Natalie said, this is only just beginning!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


End file.
